A Summer She'll Never Forget
by WolfMinion
Summary: Takes place after Gaara and Lee’s fight. Sakura saves Lee. Gaara respects her. A kiss. An invitation. And now she’s whisked off to Suna.
1. The Other Side Of Gaara

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Inner Sakura"**_

'**Shukaku'**

_(A/N: Authors Note)_

Summary: Takes place after Gaara and Lee's fight. Sakura saves Lee. Gaara respects her. A kiss. An invitation. And now she's whisked off to Suna.

Parings: SasuSaku GaarSaku

* * *

Gaara: This is the best SakuGaara fic you ever wrote!

WolfMinion: It's the only one I've wrote.

Gaara: Oh, it's still the best.

WolfMinion: Get in the story!

Gaara: Fine hops in the story

* * *

Lee lay there, crumpled, bloody, and his breath quivering. Gaara loomed over him, smirking with pride. Sakura knew by there blood thirsty look in his cold blue eyes Gaara would have no regrets killing him. She thought she couldn't do anything. But she did something that was crazy and may get her killed.

She leaped onto the battle field. Sakura heard Kakashi and Naruto cry out her name. She ran in front of Lee and spread her arms.

"Don't kill him," Sakura said, her voice shaking,

"Move," Gaara demanded, advancing towards her.

"Please don't kill him," She pleaded.

"Why not?" Gaara questioned.

"Because he saved my life," Sakura glanced at the Sound shinobi. "And he vowed to protect me. He cares, and he doesn't deserve to die!" Her eyes brimmed with tears.

Gaara looked at her, she couldn't tell, with pity or respect.

"Fine," he said walking away.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Sakura smiled. "Hey Naruto. A little help."

Naruto beamed and jumped next to Sakura.

"Good job," He complimented.

"Thanks."

They positioned Lee between them so they could take him to the infirmary. Gaara appeared in front of them.

"Sakura…" He uttered.

"Yeah?" She asked.

He smashed his cold lips against hers. Sakura's eyes widened, so did everyone else's. Gaara broke the kiss, blushed a little, and disappeared in sand. Sakura turned tomato red.

"What just happened?" Kankuro said to no one particular.

"What _did_ just happen?" Shikamaru stated.

Lee groaned "Sakura."

Sakura looked over at Lee.

"Thank you." Lee said. Sakura smiled at him. He moaned in pain.

"Let's get him to the infirmary."

Sakura and Naruto took him the infirmary and laid him gently on a cot.

"So Sakura, what was that all about?" Naruto asked.

"Well we put Lee on a cot so the medics can look at him." She replied.

They started walking towards the door.

"No, I mean before we brought Lee here."

"What happened?"

Sakura and Naruto turned around and there was Sasuke sitting up in bed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed.

"So what happened" Sasuke asked again.

"Oh, um, nothing. I better get back to the fights." Sakura rushed out of the infirmary.

'_What's with her?'_ Sasuke thought "Anyway, what happened?" Sasuke asked once more.

"Oh, nothing. Gaara just kissed her." Naruto answered.

"He did not!"

Yup. Well I better be going." Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I'm coming too," Sasuke said while getting up.

"Suit yourself."

They started out the door.

* * *

Sakura leaned over the railing, consumed in the fight. _(A/N: There are two more fight with random people. Doesn't really alter the story.)_

Sasuke and Naruto took their places next to Sakura, while Ino walked up.

"So, Sakura, since you and Gaara seem to have some chemistry you wouldn't mind if I take Sasuke for myself, would you?" She asked.

"Whatever." Sakura replied not taking her eyes off the fight and not paying attention.

The fight ended and the victor took their place with their team. Temari rushed up to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura." She said.

'_I'll ask her to come and stay with us in Suns. Then Gaara and her will fall madly in love and get married by the end of the summer. Muhahaha! It's genius.'_ Temari thought.

Temari. TEMARI!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah?"

"What were you going to ask me?"

"After the exams do you want to stay with me, Gaara, and Kankuro for the summer?"

"Sure! I could use a change in scenery." Sakura answered.

"What!" Sasuke managed to gasped through Ino's vice grip.

"Awesome! Come on." Temari grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her over by Gaara.

"I'll be right back." Temari said as she ran off.

"So… I'm spending the summer with you guys." Sakura informed Gaara.

"Fun." Gaara replied.


	2. Leaving for Suna

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

'**Shukaku'**

_(A/N: Authors Note)_

Summary: Takes place after Gaara and Lee's fight. Sakura saves Lee. Gaara respects her. A kiss. An invitation. And now she's whisked off to Suna.

Parings: SasuSaku GaarSaku

* * *

WolfMinion: I am _so_ sorry for not updating sooner!

Gaara: Why?

WolfMinion: Been busy.

Gaara: Right.

WolfMinion: Into the story!

* * *

Sakura stood there, in front of all her friends, bags in hand. The chuunin exams were finally over and she was going to leave for Suna. She looked at all the faces. Some sad, some mad, but most relieved.

"Sakura, we're all going to miss you a lot." Naruto said.

"I know Naruto, and I'm going to miss you all lots, too. But I'll be sure to try and keep in contact. Besides I'm going to be gone _that_ long." Sakura answered.

She felt tears coming to her eyes. Every one of them, they were there for her. She would deffently miss them all, it made her heart hurt just to think of leaving.

"Sakura, we have to go." Temari said in an urgent one.

"Well guys. I'm going to miss you, but we have to leav-"

Sakura was cut off by Naruto grasping her in a hug. Everyone else joined in, so now Sakura couldn't breathe. A few minutes passed and everyone let go. She smiled at them, trying not to cry.

"Hey, has anyone seen Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"I haven't seen him." Kiba answered.

"Me neither." Agreed Naruto.

Murmurs went around. Sakura was sad and disappointed, but quickly dismissed it. She didn't want to leave for her dream summer sad.

"Well, I'll miss you all. I'll be sure to write." Sakura said as Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro jumped into the trees.

Sakura gave one more wave and disappeared after the sand siblings.

Sakura caught up fast, and continued effortlessly behind them.

Temari kept trying to make small talk, but Sakura was distant. Her mind was some where else.

'I wonder if she's alright' thought Gaara

'**Ask.'**

'_No, I don't want to bother her.'_

'**Wuss.'**

"Sakura. Sakura. Earth to Sakura, come in Sakura." Kankuro chanted while pulling on a strand of her pink hair.

Temari smacked him. "Kankuro, leave her alone!" She somewhat screamed.

"Temari, I'm fine. So what were you saying?" Sakura said.

"We've stopped." Gaara said.

'_It's nice to know he can still talk.' Sakura thought_

'_**Yeah, but he looks hot while doing so.'**_

Sakura inwardly groaned.

'_Shut up, I don't need this right now.'_

'_**Fine, I'm gone.'**_

"So, I'll cook." Temari offered.

On cue Kankuro started screaming his head off.

"Oh my, God, Oh my, God, oh my, GOD! WE'RE GONNA DIE!! AAHHH!!" Kankuro ran away screaming like a girl and clutching his puppets while Temari ran after him throwing stuff.

Sakura started laughing while Gaara chuckled beside her. She looked up and he looked down. Green met blue and Sakura turned away turning pink.

"S-so. I'll g-get some water." Sakura offered. She then ran off.

'_She sure is strange.' _Gaara thought.

---

Sakura ran quickly and quietly through the forest.

"Crap. Now I'm starting to sound like Hinata. I'll have to fix that." Sakura silently scolded herself.

She ran and ran dodging trees and bushes. Sakura skidded to a stop in front of a stream. It was beautiful; it shined and shimmered when the light hit it right. Sakura bent down and looked in, the water was crystal clear. Then a sakura blossom floated silently by her.

Sakura heaved a sigh and scooped up some water in a container. She stood up and brushed herself off.

Then someone appeared behind her.

"I've been looking for you Sakura." The person said.

One name escaped her lips.

"Sasuke.

* * *

Well I hope you like. Review, comment, and criticize, whatever. Flames are totally welcome! 


End file.
